Hello, Mister Soulmate
by dreamin.paradise
Summary: Where Alex Russo wins a contest she never wanted to be a part of: A Date with Nate Gray. Nalex Chapter-fic.


**I'm back again with another chapter fic :3 Wasn't inspired lately, but this was something that I'd been planning to write for ages! **

* * *

"Alex!" Mitchie screamed, jumping onto her bed, and forcefully pulling the covers off, "Wake up!"

Alex looked up a little groggily at her; eyes blinking furiously to try to get used to the bright light that the girl she called her best friend (whatwashethinking, then?) had switched on. When she caught her eyes, Mitchie grinned.

"Oh, Thank God! You're finally up!"

Slowly sitting up, glaring at Mitchie, who was a little too hyper for normal, she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What happened, Mitchie?" She glanced at her clock which read 10:00 am, and then yelped, throwing the covers, "You woke me up at ten 'o' clock in the freaking morning, Michelle! You better have a good reason for this!"

Mitchie's expression sort of tensed at that. She looked around the room, keeping an eye out for anything she could distract Alex with, but when she didn't spot anything, she looked up at Alex again.

"Yeah – about that," she began, and then stopped talking.

Alex was growing more impatient by the second, "what did you do, Michelle?"

"One, don't call me that. Second, just, uh, go to the bathroom and freshen up and stuff; we'll talk about this after you're done and rid of your stinky morning breath. I'll be downstairs."

Alex raised her eyebrow, eyeing Mitchie suspiciously before she nodded. "Fine. But you're telling me as soon as I get back."

It took Alex exactly ten minutes to get out of the bathroom and get changed, and as promised, Mitchie was waiting for her on the couch in her living room, hands fidgeting with the cushion on her side.

Alex walked up to her, a bemused expression on her face, "Something wrong, Mitch?" Mitchie looked up instantly, and Alex pointed to her hands, "You're fidgeting. You fidget when you're nervous, remember?"

Mitchie nodded.

Seating herself on the couch, Alex began to inquire,

"What's happening, Mitch? Tell me, I'll understand, or _try_ to." She added the latter with a grin.

"It's just that – uh, do you, um, remember the time when we played truth or dare at that sleepover –"

Alex cut her off. "Mitchie, we play truth or dare at every sleepover. Which one?"

"The one, where, um, Caity and I dared you to enter your name in the contest?" Mitchie answered obediently, eyes not meeting Alex'.

"Yeah, how could I forget? That stupid contest of going on a date with the weird Connecting Seven dude."

"_Nate Gray_, you mean, from _Connect Three_." Mitchie corrected.

"Same thing, Mitch. Why should I care? So yeah," she motioned to Mitchie. "Continue."

"What do you think of him?" Mitchie blurted, immediately covering her mouth with her hand.

"He's ugly, has an average voice, cheesy lyrics, crazy curly hair – but anyway, why's any of this important?"

"Because," Mitchie began, removing her hands from her mouth, "you won."

It took a whole two minutes for Alex to take that in, and when she did, her 'I-don't-care-about-the-world' expression changed to 'oh-no-you-didn't' and her mouth hung wide open.

"Repeat." She ordered.

"_You_ won the contest; _you_ won a date with _Nate Gray_." Mitchie repeated, clearer this time.

"No way," Alex laughed it off. "You're lying. I did not win. You're just making the stuff up."

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Lexi. It's not like I actually knew you were going to win."

"Michelle Torres, this is a horrible joke and I want you to quit it. I'm not falling for this!"

"Alexandra Russo! _I_. _Am_. _Not_. _Joking_." Mitchie spoke softly, emphasizing every word.

Alex sat quietly for a while, still stunned about everything. "Can't we back out or something?"

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "No, I don't think we can."

"But _why_?" Alex groaned, covering her face with her hands as an attempt to block out whatever was going on.

"Because," Mitchie began, looking towards the floor, "You're going out with him tonight. At 7."

"_Mitchie!_" Alex yelled. "I'm going to kill you!"

Mitchie ignored her. "Oh, and one more thing," she said with a smile. "The contest people said that he's going to pick you up."

**__****

* * *

**__

****

Next Chapter shall be up ... once I write it :3

And also, Feedback and ideas will be awesome! ^^


End file.
